De l'utilité d'un ami Elfe
by Cecilette
Summary: Il est toujours bon d'avoir un ami à ses côtés. Surtout quand on est un Nain raffolant des bonnes batailles sanglantes, et que son ami est un Elfe qui partage la même passion. NO SLASH, OS.


**AUTEUR **– _Cecilette_, pour vous servir !  
**RATING – **Pas d'idées, donc je mets K+  
**GENRE ** – General (Mais, encore une fois, c'est parce que j'ai pas d'idées.)  
**DISCLAIMER **– Tout appartient à Tolkien. Sauf Disney, qui appartient à lui-même.

**RESUME **– Il est toujours bon d'avoir un ami à ses côtés. Surtout quand on est un Nain raffolant des bonnes batailles sanglantes, et que son ami est un Elfe qui partage la même passion. NO SLASH.  
**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** – Hey ! Bon, je vous préviens, c'est la première que j'écris et que je poste une fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira… Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, je vous conseille de reviewer, je ne voudrais pas avoir galéré à comprendre le système d'upload de pour rien !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**DE L'UTILITE D'UN AMI ELFE**

– « Là, Gimli, attention ! »

_Le petit homme barbu se baisse d'extrême justesse, alors qu'une flèche siffle au dessus de lui, soulevant des cheveux sales et emmêlés à cause du vent véhiculé par son passage. C'est une flèche grossière, à la pointe métallique sale mais aiguisée. Une flèche capable de transpercer le plus robuste des crânes de Nain. _

– « Merci, mon ami ! »

_Il adresse un sourire franc à l'homme de haute taille qui se tient devant lui, un arc de bois entre les mains. Une flèche est déjà encochée, prête à être tirée. Cet homme est un représentant de cet étrange peuple qu'on appelle 'Elfe'. Il a une longue chevelure blonde, dont pas un seul cheveu ne dépasse. Quelques mèches encadrant son visage sont tressées, cachant en partie ses oreilles pointues. Ses yeux sont bleus comme la mer ou le ciel, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines et sa mâchoire carrée. Il est beau. Eru, comme il est beau. Personne ne peut le nier, même pas le Nain. Morgoth sait pourtant comme ces deux races se détestent. Il a un air aventurier à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus célèbre des Princes Disney, j'ai nommé Shrek, un air à emmouracher la plus pieuse des religieuses, j'ai nommé Mère Thérésa. C'est un Elfe de la Forêt Noire, un Elfe qui veut redonner sa splendeur d'antan au Royaume de son père, le Roi Thranduil. Son nom est Legolas. (:soupir de la part de toutes les fans:)_

_Ce que tout le monde se demande, c'est que fait cet estimé Elfe dans cette sombre forêt ? Avec un Nain, par-dessus le marché ! Personne n'ignore la haine caractéristique que le Seigneur de ces terres, le Roi Thranduil, porte à cette race qu'il qualifie d'impure. Mais vous n'en avez cure, et souhaitez une réponse, je présume ? Et bien, figurez-vous que c'est simple. Ils s'adonnent – en cachette– tout simplement à leur passe-temps favori : la chasse à l'Orc. Ils se sont découverts cette passion commune lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, il y a déjà quelques années. Et, après la chute de Sauron, les jours passants, ce petit hobby commença à leur manquer. Ainsi, l'Elfe avait invité son ami à passer quelques mois avec lui, le temps de débarrasser son sol de ces viles créatures répugnantes. Ce que le Nain avait accepté tout de suite, bien entendu. Mais c'était sans compter la fureur du Roi lorsqu'il aperçu cette « stupide et dégoutante créature poilue » se promener dans sa caverne. Gimli avait donc été obligé de dormir dehors, sous un chêne. Son ami l'avait accompagné, apportant sacs de couchage, boisson et nourriture. Et maintenant, le lendemain de l'arrivée du Nain, ils sont partis s'amuser un peu._

– « TRENTE-SEEEEEPT ! » _annonce le blondin en faisant vibrer la corde de son arc._

_L'homme de petite taille souffle, visiblement il a fait moins de victimes jusqu'à présent. Sa hache tourne autour de lui, tranchant les têtes, coupant les membres. Dos à dos, les deux amis se livrent à une bataille sanguinaire contre les envahisseurs de Vertbois-le-Grand. Le Prince Legolas fait chanter son arc, décochant flèche sur flèche, faisant presque toujours mouche. Ils ne savent depuis combien de temps ils sont là, de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. _

_L'Elfe est toujours dos à dos à son ami, mais plus aucun ennemi ne lui fait face. Les hurlements des montres se font plus rares, et il décide donc de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de Gimli. Le petit homme a encore trois ennemis devant lui. Le Prince a une subite envie de l'embêter en tuant un de ses monstres, mais il se ravise, et se recule afin de profiter du spectacle. Le fils de Gloïn se débrouille à merveille, et parvint à mettre à terre ses trois assaillants en deux tours de hache. Le blond applaudit, et le Nain se retourne vers lui, prêt à effectuer une petite courbette ridicule._

_Soudainement, il balance sa hache vers Legolas, et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, elle passe à deux doigts du bout de ses oreilles, coupant net une mèche de ses cheveux. Avant de s'alarmer sur l'état de sa coiffure impeccable, le Prince de la Forêt Noire se retourne rapidement. _

_A ses pieds, cramponné au manche de l'arme du Nain qui est enfoncé dans son estomac, un Orc est à l'agonie. Il porte encore une dague sale dans la main droite. L'Elfe, écœuré, repousse la créature du bout de sa chaussure. Elle tombe sur le sol, complètement morte._

– « Gimli, je pense que dorénavant, nous sommes quittes. »

_Et puis, enfin, essoufflés et le corps dégoulinant de sueur, nos deux héros s'annoncent leur score respectif, chacun ayant pour désir de surpasser l'autre._

– « J'en ai tué quarante-trois. » _déclare le Nain avec un grand sourire. _« Quarante-quatre, avec celui que je viens d'avoir. Je suppose qu'un _simple _Elfen'a pas pu me battre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
– « Vous avez tort de me sous-estimer », _répond le blond avec le même air, « _Même avec celui que vous avez abattu pour me sauver, j'en ai toujours un de plus. Quarante-cinq, soit. Qui est _simple_, maintenant ? »

_Gimli, fils de Gloïn, grommelle. Cet espèce d'énergumène aux oreilles pointues l'a encore une fois réduit en bouillie, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'efforts ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise… Déjà, notre Nain sent l'adrénaline rebouillir en lui. Des bruits se font entendre, plus loin dans la forêt. Oui, des chuchotements de viles créatures… Des Orcs._

– « Après cette dernière partie de Qui-Tuera-Le-Plus-D'Orcs, je prendrai bien une petite pinte, Legolas ! On m'a dit que votre père avait une cave remplie des alcools les plus succulents… Est-ce vrai ? »  
– « On ne vous a pas menti, mon ami ! Et puis, je pense qu'Eomer doit arriver bientôt dans la région, avec une délégation Rohirrim… Nous pourrions lui demander de nous arbitrer un nouveau concours de buverie ! »  
– « C'est une excellente idée ! »  
– « Mais, tenez-vous prêt à être battu… »  
– « Foutaises, Legolas ! Je me suis entraîné, depuis la dernière fois. Vous verrez. »

_Nos deux complices rient aux éclats, puis d'un commun accord, partent en courant vers les Orcs. Avec eux, la Forêt Noire serait vite débarrassée de son fléau, sans aucun doute ! _

_Il est toujours bon d'avoir un ami à ses côtés pour s'amuser. Surtout quand on est un Nain raffolant des bonnes batailles sanglantes, et que son ami est un Elfe qui partage la même passion._

* * *

**FIN. **

C'est court, c'est pas beau, et c'est même pas intéressant. Je sais. Mais, ayez quand même pitié de moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça :(

Toutes mes excuses à Tolkien, Disney, Mère Thérésa, aux Orcs, ainsi qu'à Legolas et Gimli pour ce… Truc nul que je viens de pondre.


End file.
